Rig
Rig (リグ, Rigu) is an oil platform worker and Taekwondo practitioner made his debut in the up-coming 2012 title Dead or Alive 5, along with new comer Mila.Andriasang - "Dead or Alive 5 Has an Updated Photography Mode" A man who has worked on the oil platform since a young age, Rig does not know his real name or where he comes from.Official Website - Rig Bio __TOC__ History Childhood So far, nothing is known about Rig's childhood, other than he lived on the oil rig for most of his life and it was that place where he learned the martial art of Taekwondo. The Fifth Tournament and MIST At the start of Dead or Alive 5, Rig is working on a DOATEC-owned oil rig alongside Bass, whom he often gets into fights with, but nevertheless is on good terms with. He is then confronted by Christie, who visits the rig and seems to know about his past. At Taylor's Bar, Rig gets into fights with Jann Lee and Eliot after the former causes commotion with Brad Wong. Rig is victorious in both battles and Lee presumbly seeks him out after winning the fifth tournament. Afterwards, Rig finds Kasumi's clone roaming around the oil rig and trying to find Alpha-152. He tries to stop her, but is presumbly defeated. It is revealed in the very last chapters that he is working with MIST. As Hayate and Ayane infiltrate the lab on the oil rig, Rig engages the former in battle. Although he is defeated, he manages to capture Hayate and reactivates Project Epsilon. When the real Kasumi appears and finds Hayate, Rig challenges her to a fight but loses to her. Afterwards, he walks back towards the edge of the stage and allows himself to fall. After the credits, it is revealed that Rig is in fact Donovan's son, and the his "amnesia" was merely a ruse. Rig tells his father that the results were better than they expected and that Phase 4 is ready to begin. Everything is going according to their plan. Character Appearance Rig appears to be a tall Caucasian man in his late 20's-early 30's with a large muscular build and a square jaw. He is a brunet and his hair has been styled into a buzz cut with a couple of visible lines shaved out at the front hairline. He also has many tattoos along his arms and a couple on his torso, none of which have been colored. It seems that his default outfit is a black, sleeveless hoodie which exposes the front of his torso and baggy stone-washed jeans complete with wristbands and a belt with a pouch on his right hip. Personality From what has been shown of him in his debut trailer, Rig seems to be a laid-back, fun-loving kind of guy. After his fight with Bass Armstrong (which was started by Bass reacting badly to Rig's casual comment of how pointless it was for the man to bring out his motorcycle to the middle of the ocean), Rig just calls it a work-out and invites Bass to have a drink, showing he had no hard feelings. He even laughs lightly as Bass, still a little annoyed with him, tries to shrug him off his arm. However. Despite this laidback personality, he has a darker side, having defeated Hayate for what seems to be fun, he then presumes to give samples to Donovan after Dead or Alive 5's end credits.YouTube - "DEAD OR ALIVE: Rig Debut trailer" Etymology "Rig" is actually a nickname given to the man by his fellow workers due to the long amount of time he has been working on the oil rig. His real name is currently unknown. Gameplay His martial art, Taekwondo, emphasizes kicking techniques, suggesting that he might be a character that is best at striking (mostly with his legs) rather than at holds. It's been stated that he learned Taekwondo on the oil rig, which led him to make his own style with plenty of moves he came up with. Relationships Christie Although it is unclear right now, Rig may have known Christie previously. In the trailer, she remarks on how much he has grown, hinting that she may have known him when he was younger. However, Rig doesn't seem to have any memory of meeting her before and, when Rig points this out, Christie neither confirms nor denies ever meeting him.YouTube - "DEAD OR ALIVE: Rig Debut trailer" Bass Armstrong It seems that Rig and Bass work together on the same oil platform located offshore. Although they seem to get into fights - mostly due to Bass' quick temper - they also appear to get along very well. Victor Donovan Rig is Donovan's son. Not much is shown about their relationship but its possible that Rig may have only recently found out about their relationship during the 5th tournament. Jann Lee Rig stopped Jann from fighting in Taylor's Bar at the DIG Oil Rig. Jann Lee saw him as a real fighter, and challenged him to a match, to which Rig emerged the winner. Jann Lee seems to hold a grudge for his loss, and hopes to fight Rig again to see who is the strongest. Appearances *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) Gallery Trivia *Rig was the first new Dead or Alive character to be announced for Dead or Alive 5. *Rig was the first Canadian character in the ''Dead or Alive'' series and the first one to use Taekwondo as their martial art. It also seems that he was the first character to have permanent tattoos; although in the past some characters have had costumes that gave them body markings, those were never "real." *Rig's fighting stance is the same as Sarah Bryant's Flamingo Stance. *Rig is the second Taekwondo villain after Street Fighter's Juri Han. *Rig's Japanese voice actor, Hiroki Tochi also voices Chris Redfield from Resident Evil and Kugo Ginjo from Bleach. **His appearance is similar to Jake Muller (One of the main protagonists of Resident Evil 6), and his laid-back to dark personality is similar to Kugo. **While Rig has a similar appearance to Jake Muller , he is also the son of the main antagonist Victor Donovan just as Jake is the son of Albert Wesker , the main antagonist of Resident Evil series. ***Both Jake and Rig are also similar to JoJo's Bizzare Adventure's Giorno Giovanna (son of Part 1 and 3 antagonist, Dio Brando), both of these three are a son of main antagonist. But unlike Jake and GioGio who are protagonist of their series, Rig is one of antagonist of this series. *Rig's English voice actor, Liam O'Brien also voices Akihiko Sanada from Persona series and Ieyasu Tokugawa from Sengoku Basara series. **Rig and Ieyasu always start with their hoods on while their gameplay is about to start. **Rig, Ieyasu (in post-Sengoku Basara 2) and Akihiko (in Persona 4 Arena) are always seen with their hoods on, whether in story mode or gameplay. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Taekwondo Practitioners